lowirofandomcom-20200213-history
Grievous Lady
Unlock Method In order to get Grievous Lady, you must play Axium Crisis under two conditions: #Play with Tairitsu selected as your Partner. #Tairitsu must be Level 7 or higher. If you fulfill specific conditions, at 1:26 in the song (the anomaly), you will be forced into Grievous Lady. The condition involves your Recollection Rate needing to be at or above a certain amount before the anomaly. Grievous Lady will then use the hard Recollection Rate (which starts at 100% and fails you immediately if you hit 0%), and the same difficulty as the one you select when playing Axium Crisis. If you clear the entire song, it gets unlocked. If you don't complete it, you'll get a percentage towards unlocking it anyway (depending on how far in you fail and the difficulty). Once this number hits 100%, you'll unlock it. Recollection Rate required to get Grievous Lady The below table is taken from player-reported data, saying what Recollection Rate they had at that point in the song and whether or not they were taken to Grievous Lady. Percentage achieved when failing the anomaly *Past: 10% - 35% *Present: 5% - 25% *Future: 5% - 11% Videos Story Past = English Perhaps she should have worried, because her heart was suddenly in pain. She drew back, covered her mouth, and her eyes went wide in confusion. She had been standing on the floor of a gigantic and bitter maze that doubled as a tower, but she now began to fall to her knees. Before she hit the ground, the structure began to break and fall first. The memories of sorrowful days that she had gathered came around her like a cloak, the tower's memories turned from a falling slow rain into a downpour. She and the maze fell like stones, and although she should have been terrified to drop so far and so fast, all she could feel was confusion. She splashed down into a sea of the fragmented happiness of other worlds. The waves she and the crashing labyrinth caused were immense. Glass pushed against glass in a way that could be described as both ugly and beautiful, and she knelt at the center of that storm. She was confused because she was hurting. Everything hurt. Her heart was bursting. The cloak of memories that she'd collected turned into a grotesque sphere and surrounded her. The world of white disappeared from her vision, leaving only horrible things. Heaving, sweating, and trembling, she looked into the glass, into the Arcaea, deeply. And as she came to realize that her heart was breaking, That her sanity was breaking, The memory of the end of the world that she'd seen earlier slowly drifted into view. Japanese 予測できたことだったのかもしれない。彼女の胸は突然痛みだした。 彼女は後ずさりして、口を覆い、その目は混乱に大きく見開かれていた。 彼女は重なり塔となった巨大な苦しみの迷路の中に立っていた。 しかし彼女は今にも膝から崩れ落ちようとしていた。 膝が地面へと着く前に、その構造物は壊れて崩れ始めた。 彼女が集めてきた悲しい日々の記憶がマントのように彼女を覆い、 塔の記憶はゆっくりと降る雨から豪雨へと変わった。 彼女とその迷路は石のように落ちた。 それには恐ろしい高さと速さが伴っていたが、 その時彼女が感じることのできたものは混乱だけだった。 彼女は何処かの幸せの欠片で溢れる海へと飛び込んだ。 彼女と崩れ落ちた迷宮が引き起こした波は計り知れないものだった。 ガラスとガラスが醜いとも美しいとも形容できる様子でぶつかり合い、 彼女はその嵐の中心にひざまずいていた。 彼女は自らの痛みに混乱していた。全てが痛い。心臓が破裂しそうだった。 彼女が集めた記憶のマントは、不気味な球体となって彼女を囲んだ。 白の世界は彼女の視界から姿を消し、ここに残っているのは恐ろしいものだけだ。 呼吸は荒くなり、汗が滲み、体は震えていた。 彼女はガラスの中を、アーケアの中を、深く覗き込んだ。 そして彼女は気が付いた。自分の心が壊れていたこと。 自分の正気が失われていたこと。 さっき見た世界の終わりの記憶が、ゆっくりと視界を漂った。 |-|Present= English The girl had felt many emotions since her waking into the white and ruined world. Mostly, she'd felt anger, but she'd been able to turn that anger into a strange sort of hope. True, she didn't have much of a plan. In fact, she was only walking forward because she believed at the end of her steps there would be something good. She had hope. She was certain that this chaos was leading into light. She was certain that the torments she was facing, that the horrors she was holding, could be completely shattered. Yes, she was emotional. She felt so strongly that when faced with the idea that no, in fact, nothing had a purpose...she began to suffer. The cruelest fate is to have hope and see it crushed before your eyes. And so the girl sat on her knees in a malformed circle of death, looking at a world coming to its end. This was the first time she had felt the emotion of sadness, and it was quickly turning into despair.The world of Arcaea was a pointless world. It was the manifestation of worlds gone. It had no substance, only the reflections of such. Even the glowing and joyful memories she had sometimes encountered on her way were still only memories of the past. Like night comes after day, they had to have led into the end she now saw spinning slowly in the air before her. Her eyes welled with tears. She had felt so much since waking up. She'd felt joy. Joy left her. She'd felt felt fear. Fear left her. Anger left her. Hope left her. Even sadness and despair now left her. Her eyes went dark and she could feel resonance with the glass. The shell of memories around her began to crack and split open. She emerged from it and stood in the blinding light, and couldn't feel anything at all. Japanese 彼女はこの白い退廃した世界に足を踏み入れてからというもの、沢山の感情を覚えてきた。 怒りを覚えても、彼女はその怒りを少し変わった希望のようなものに変えることができた。 確かに、彼女にはあまり計画がなかった。 実際、彼女はただ前へと歩き進んでいただけに過ぎなかった。 きっとその終わりには何か良いものがあると信じていたのだ。 彼女には希望があった。この混沌の先には光があると信じていた。 遭遇した苦痛も、抱える恐怖も、きっと粉々にできる。 確かに、彼女は感情的だった。そう、本当は、どれにも目的なんて無い・・・ その考えが頭をよぎった時、彼女は強い苦しみを覚え始めた。 もっとも残酷な運命とは、希望を持ち、それを目の前で潰されることだ。 そして奇妙な形をした死の環の中でひざまずく少女は、世界が終わりを迎えるのを見ていた。 これは初めて彼女が悲しみという感情を覚えた瞬間だった。 そしてそれは、一瞬にして絶望へと変わった。 アーケアの世界に、意味などなかったのだ。ここは、死んだ世界の姿だったのだ。 ここには物質はなく、あるのは回想のようなものだけ。 ここに来るまでに時々見かけた、光り輝く楽しい記憶も、過去の記憶に過ぎなかったのだ。 昼の次に夜が来るように、そんな記憶も終わりへと向かう。 彼女は今、目の前でそれが宙でゆっくりと回るのを見ていた。 彼女の目は涙で溢れていた。 目覚めてから、沢山のことを感じてきた。 楽しさ。今はもうない。 恐怖。今はもうない。 怒りももうない。 希望もない。 悲しみや絶望でさえ何処かへ行ってしまった。 目は暗くなり、彼女はガラスと心が共鳴するのを感じた。 彼女を囲む記憶の殻にひびが入り割れ始めた。 彼女はそこから抜け出し眩い光の中に立った。しかし何も感じられなかった。 |-|Future= English Like an ocean stained with oil, the memories of a cursed labyrinth and the memories she had brought with her all fell and muddled into the soothing glass around her. Most of them churned into a gray mass, some would suddenly jut up from the ground like spikes. She went still, and slowly looked over every shard, just...counting them. Even when memories came shooting up sharply near her eyes, she continued to count. Eventually she lifted a finger, beckoning some of the shards toward her. And, with a simple thought, the fragments came together in the shape of a fragile butterfly. She commanded it into the sky, to reflect the world of white, and when it came down again to tell her what it had seen, with a simple thought she slowly tore off each of its wings, and let it fall into nothing. Then, she walked forward from the corrupted sea, willing each pillar of lost time that entered her path to explode and shatter. --- Time passed. She changed. She no longer sought to collect memories. She walked through the world mostly absently. She discovered things about it and about herself, but she had no ambitions. Now she walked beside an old and crumbling building, twirling a parasol she had found in the ruins some day. Silently, a creature formed of glass reflecting bitter days glided down toward her from the sky. It resembled a glistening and jagged crow, and it was something she considered no more than a tool. After that day at the now-fallen tower, she'd become more in-tune with the chaotic Arcaea and was able call upon things like this. In its own way, it whispered to her of places beyond her reach in the blinding white world. Glaring at it, she had it burst and fall apart, and she moved on. These crows of hers sickened her with news. The world was empty, that's all they said. That she knew. She'd never find anyone else here. She wanted to. She needed to. But, it was not because she hoped to have someone to share her fate with. She needed to let this frustration out on something alive. She needed someone to hurt. Japanese 油に汚れた海のように、呪われた迷宮の記憶と彼女が連れてきた記憶は、 地に落ち溶け合い、穏やかなガラスとなって辺りに散らばっていた。 ほとんどは灰色の塊となり、突然地面から針のように突き出るものもあった。 彼女はただ静かに、ゆっくりとその欠片達を見渡した。ただ…数えていた。 記憶が彼女の目の近くまで針を突き刺してきても、数えることをやめなかった。 しばらくすると彼女は手を少し上げ、破片をいくつか彼女のもとへと招き寄せた。 すると、単純な考え一つでその破片達は一つになり、もろい蝶の形となった。 彼女はそれに空へと向かい、白の世界を映すようにと命じた。 そしてそれが見てきたものを伝えるため彼女のもとへ戻ってくると、 彼女の考え一つでそれはゆっくりと羽を落とし、無へと崩れ落ちた。 そうして彼女は崩壊した海へ向かって歩き出した。 失われた時間の柱が道を阻もうものなら、爆破して粉々にするつもりでいた。 --- 時は流れた。彼女は変わった。 彼女はもう記憶を集めてはいなかった。ほとんど空虚な心で、世界を歩いていた。 物事や自分についても分かったことがあった。しかし彼女には意思がなかったのだ。 彼女は古くて崩れかかった建物の傍を歩き、ある日廃墟で見つけた傘を回している。 静かに、苦しい日々を映すガラスで形作られた生き物が空から彼女に向かって滑り落ちてきた。 それはキラキラとした、歪な形のカラスのようだった。彼女にとっては、道具以上の何でもなかったが。 あの崩れ行く塔での一日以来、彼女はこの混沌のアーケアとうまく調和できるようになっていた。 だからこういったものも呼び寄せることができるのだ。 そうしてそれは独自の方法で、眩く白い世界の、彼女の手の届かない場所について告げた。 彼女が睨むと、それは爆発してバラバラになった。彼女は歩き続けた。 カラスの知らせにうんざりしていた。この世界は空だ。 皆そう言うのだ。彼女も知っていた。ここで他の誰かを見つけたことがなかった。 見つけたかった。見つける必要があった。運命を共有する誰かが必要なのではない。 この葛藤を生きている何かにぶつける必要があったのだ。彼女には、傷つける相手が必要だった。 Secret Cutscene Upon playing Grievous Lady with Hikari (Fracture) as your partner or playing Fracture Ray with Tairitsu (Grievous Lady) as your partner, a secret cutscene is shown, seemingly continuing the story events told in Grievous Lady and Fracture Ray. English= A background image can be seen of some sort of cathedral, presumably the Spire of Convergence. Wind can be heard in the background. The ruin is as common a sight as any other, but the girl in light nonetheless pays it attention as she steps through. Footsteps can then be heard She's been wondering what the ruins are and why they're there — wondering if this world she wanders has a past, or if its decimated landscape is only coincidental. She feels she has to think about it, not to succumb to the bliss of ignorance. If she wants a reason, then it might help to know the world, too. Perhaps this is a reflection of another world? She has seen things like it within the Arcaea, but that also makes her wonder if in this place there might be standing towers and buildings that are not in ruin. Maybe she’s only yet to see them... This ruin seems like it was once large, grand. It must have been a beautiful place where many people came, she thinks. If it did have such a past, then it is a shame. There is only her, now, moving through pews and broken candlesticks. There is only her, and she blinks, seeing that there is in fact somebody else. A quick heartbeat can be heard as Hikari (Fracture) and Tairitsu (Grevious Lady) slide into view, Arcaea hovering around them. Somebody else stands still at her left, before a broken wall. Once, she would have grinned happily, but carelessly at this person. As she is now, she looks at the shadow-covered girl in confusion, but certainly not without a fluttering, insuppressible feeling of elation. The other girl doesn't notice her. She is standing in place, holding her parasol, and sleeping. Her dark figure cuts so strongly against the rest of the world, which shines so bright in the distance, that she thinks this must be a dream or perhaps a waking memory. She opens her mouth to speak, and the other girl opens her eyes to consciousness. She who heralds sad and evil forgotten things opens her eyes and witnesses the changed and white-clad girl before her. That breathing the light-bearer found so relieving stops short, and the dark girl squints, lips parted as if she means to question. But she swallows instead and raises her brow, tightening her grip of the handle. Her own, twisted elation flows out from her heart, just as unstoppable, but so much more eager. It climbs to her face, and the girl of chaos offers the girl of light an honest, irrepressible smile. The scene then fades to black and the text "To be continued..." is shown. |-|Japanese= おそらく収斂の尖塔 Spire of Convergence のような大聖堂の背景画像が見えます。 風はバックグラウンドで聞こえます。 廃墟を抜けながら、ありふれた光景だというのに光の少女は注意深く観察していた。 足音を聞くことができます ずっと彼女はこの廃墟群が一体何なのか、そしてなぜあるのか考えていた—— 彼女が歩み行くこの世界には過去があるのか、それともこの荒廃した風景は偶然の産物なのか、と。 考えなければならないと感じていた。無知による喜びに耽溺してなるものかと。 理由を求めるならば、世界を知ることもまた役に立つかもしれないから。 もしかしたら、この世界は他の世界を反映したものなのだろうか？彼女はよく似たものを アーケアの世界に見た。けれどそれと同時に、ここにも健在なまま残ったビルや塔のようなものが あるのだろうかとも想いを馳せるのだった。実際のところ、まだ彼女が知らないだけかもしれないのだから。 この廃墟は以前、大きく荘厳なものであったらしい。きっと美しく、大勢の人が詰めかける 場所であったのだろうと彼女は想像する。もしここにそんな過去があったのなら、 それは大層惜しいものね、と。 今となってはもう、動くのは座席と壊れた燭台の間を行く彼女だけしかいない。 今となっては彼女しかいなかった。はずなのに、瞬きをすればその実、誰かがいるのを見た。 Tairitsu (Grievous Lady) と Hikari (Fracture) の心拍を聞くことができます。彼らの周りに浮かぶアーケア 誰かが彼女から左側にある朽ちた壁際に立っているのだ。 昔の彼女であったなら、不注意にもこの人物に喜んでにこっと笑いかけたかもしれない。 しかし今は困惑した様子で影を帯びた少女を見つめていた。 もちろん、喜色を抑えきれない落ち着きのない様子で、だけれど。 記憶の外、この世界の中で、目の前に人がいる。 ここまでずっと、彼女は一人歩いてきた。 そうしてここに誰かいるのだ、もう一人の生きて呼吸をするひとが。 もう一人の少女は彼女には気付いていないようだった。パラソルを抱えながらその場に立ち、眠っている。 その少女の影を帯びた輪郭は世界から一際目立っていて、離れていても輝いているように見えたので、 彼女は白昼夢か明晰夢でも見ているのではないかと思ったほどだ。 そうして話しかけようと口を開くと、もう一方の少女も目覚め、意識を取り戻した。 悲しくも悪しき忘れ去られたものたちの先駆けである少女は目を開くと、眼前の、 以前とは違う白い衣裳の少女を認めた。 すると、光の担い手である彼女を安心させていた息を潜め、 何かを訪ねようと口を開いた。少女が目を開けたことで口を噤んだようだが、何かを尋ねるところだったのだろうか。 しかし少女は代わりに息を飲むと、眉を訝しげに上げ、パラソルを強く握りしめた。 彼女自身も、心から沸き立つ歪んだ喜びを止められなかったが、熱意の方が強かった。 表情にそれは現れて、やがて混沌の少女は光の少女へと素直で溢れるような笑顔を向けるのだった。 シーンが黒くなり、テキスト「To be continued...」が表示されます。 Trivia * Grievous Lady, along with Axium Crisis, were composed specifically for Arcaea. Both titles were named after the composers in the songs: ** Axium Crisis: ak = Axium, q = Crisis. The + is not mentioned, as ak+q is a single composer. ** Grievous Lady: Team Grimoire = Grievous; Laur = Lady. * This is one of two songs with the highest level in all difficulties (Past 6, Present 9, Future 10), the other being Fracture Ray ** These two also share that position for Present with Dropdead ** Also, it holds the most notes for the Future difficulty with 1450 notes. * This is the first song to have a quadruple hold notes (two floor ones and two sky ones) in Present difficulty * In-game, this song displays without a name, the difficulty of all 3 levels show as "?", and the leaderboard does not appear until the map is unlocked. ** Also, it can be heard (but not knowing the song name) in the preview video for Vicious Labyrinth song pack in the end of that video for few seconds. An SFX used in this song also appeared. *** That's to let player discover the song themselves (as non-public). *** The preview of the pack can be seen here * The composers of this song, Team Grimoire and Laur, also composed two final boss track for Eternal Core, PRAGMATISM and Sheriruth. ** Also, the collaboration between Nitro and Toaster (also made a appearence in conflict and Axium Crisis) is reference to Eternal Core two final boss track. * This song's Present and Future difficulties both contain sections where you need more than two fingers/thumbs on the screen at once. Category:Songs needing extra fingers